


My Name

by brgndyves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Angst, F/F, One Shot, i dont know if this is angst but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brgndyves/pseuds/brgndyves
Summary: Jeon Heejin does not know where Kim Hyunjin is.
Kudos: 15





	My Name

I wonder where are you, Hyunjin.

I am here at my bedroom, looking at our polaroids, worrying that I can not even talk to you forever. I have been going insane for two months not talking to you nor receiving reports about you. Our friends never even tell me news about you. 

It has been weeks since we have not communicated. It feels like an alarm can not stop ringing inside my chest. It is so loud and painful as it keeps on banging that it creates tons of vibrations. It always feels like you are ignoring me.

I go to our friends again and ask for the last time, but they never answer as expected but very frustrating. The rejection fills their eyes as they never want to answer my questions.

I rage.

How can they ignore me like that? It is always like this! Jiwoo is always honest but why can she not answer me, too? “You need not worry.” Am I not enough to help them either?

Jungeun is pretty straightforward at times but this time, she is not. I also ask her but she just looks at me quietly. All of them are so silent, again.

My brows furrow as I want to scream the madness out of me but I can not. “She’s fine.” Those words coming from Jungeun can not convince me, I am still worried.

“By the way, Hyunjin gave us this.” I receive the paper with my two hands from Jinsol, I unfold it with fear. This is all of a sudden. Jinsol’s voice is impassive, I can not understand what they really feel. 

I look at them, then read the note.

_“Now you are wondering why we do not communicate anymore, but I just want to say thank you for being part of my life, Heekki. It has always been painful for you to keep on thinking what has happened to me, but I tell you that I am completely fine. I still love you, you dumbass. I am missing your kisses and hugs right now in the whitest cotton area. I wish you are here with me because it is so comfortable to sit down! Also, no; we are not over. I still care for you but baby, you are not going to feel it anymore. If you want to go to me,”_

I freeze after I read the last phrase.

_“...just go and see my name on the granite because I stay there now.. I will be there.—Aeong”_


End file.
